


No Such Thing As Luck

by michellemagly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Knights of the Old Republic, Korrasami - Freeform, Star Wars AU, asami is a smuggler, badass stuff happens, korra is a jedi, might never finish this who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellemagly/pseuds/michellemagly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami just wanted to make her deliveries on time. As a respected smuggler, she valued the stability she brought to an otherwise unstable career. Her latest visit to Nar Shaddaa leaves her with more cargo than she bargained for - a Jedi Knight on the run from a Sith Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Korrasami Star Wars AU. Blame ozkit and thejennawynn on tumblr. Will I ever finish this story? Who knows. You've been warned. Enjoy it for what it is.

Asami checked the seals on the crates one more time before walking back out onto the dock and signing the paperwork. “You did well,” she told the ithorian. “I might have to stop back this way the next time a shipment brings me out here. It’s certainly easier than dealing with my normal supplier.”

The ithorian chuckled, or at least, Asami interpreted the sound as one. The large aliens were often passed over as trade partners due to their stark differences from most races. Where so many saw a deficit, Asami saw opportunity. “If your normal supplier is not smart enough to cut a fair deal with Asami Sato, then they must be ill-informed.” The truth was, Asami did not have a normal supplier for the planet of Nar Shaddaa. Dealers were too shady to be trusted twice. A breeze gusted them on the open dockyard and she caught a whiff of the other reason she refused to visit regularly. Nar Shaddaa had to be one of the filthiest planets in the galaxy.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Asami said with a grin. “See you around.” She handed over the datasheet and glanced back at her ship. The single pilot freighter certainly did not look as extravagant as most other ships, but that was the point. Simplicity blended in better. And besides, Asami’s ship flew better than most of the fancy ones. As the docking crew cleared out, Asami sighed and allowed the tension to ease from her neck. It had been a long day. Trading days always were.

She climbed aboard her vessel, ready to take off and set the hyperdrive coordinates in for her next destination. Just as her hand settled over the docking ramp controls, a clamor rose from the docks. She paused, despite the warning flashing in the back of her mind. Take off now, before there’s trouble. Instead, she turned around and walked back down the ramp, hand hovering at her blaster. Another crash sounded on the docks. She peered out to see delivery crates spilled everywhere, their contents rolling along the bay floor. “What the-”

A young woman jumped out from behind the clutter, sailing through the air before crashing back into the ground. She groaned, pushing herself up slowly. “By the stars.”

“Are you all right?” Asami asked, she ran forward to help the young woman to her feet. It was only then she saw the lightsaber hilt hanging from her belt and noticed her jedi robes. “You’re-”

“Fine, I’m fine,” she said, brushing her messy brown hair back with a sweep of her hand. She patted herself down quickly before looking up, past Asami. “But we should really get out of here. Is that your ship?” she asked.

“I asked if you were all right, not if you wanted to run away together,” said Asami, letting go of her arm.

The woman chuckled, though the glare she tossed Asami did not suggest amusement. “Oh, right, forgive my poor manners. My name is Korra. I’m a knight of the Jedi Order, and I’d like to get off this planet before we’re both killed.”

“Really?” Asami placed a hand on her hip. The other drifted down to her blaster holster. “Killed how, exactly?”

Before the woman, Korra, could answer, a crate seemingly lifted itself into the air and flew at them. The jedi drew her lightsaber and leapt up, cutting the alloy box in two and pushing the halves away. They skittered along the docking bay floor, screeching painfully. “Killed by that lunatic,” said Korra as she sheathed her lightsaber. She pointed down to the end of the docks where a person in dark robes walked toward them. The red lightsaber hung from their grip loosely, point almost trailing on the ground. A mask covered their face, white with a red dot spilling over the forehead.

“Come back, Korra,” called a deep voice. It made Asami stare at the approaching man, her eyes wide and feet frozen in place. “You have no reason to involve her.”

“She has a ship! That’s reason enough.”

The jedi grabbed her arm and tugged. The world seemed to come into focus once more and Asami ran for her ship, the jedi at her heels. They scampered up the docking ramp and Asami slammed her palm down on the emergency lift button. “Cockpit!” she said, pointing down the hall. They ran together, Asami having to shove her out of the way when they reached the controls.

“What can I do?” asked the jedi.

“Stay out of my way and stop your friend from carving a hole in the ship with that hair straightener.”

“Lightsaber!” the jedi corrected, already heading out of the cockpit.

Asami groaned and started up the engines. “Come on, faster,” she whispered. She listened to every cycle the engines had to go through, knowing exactly how much longer they still needed before take-off. Seconds. That freak in the mask could be on board in seconds. She jammed her thumb down on the thrusters, knowing that it would do nothing for another 2.8 seconds. She pressed again, and again. Finally, the engines roared to life and the ship lifted from the docking platform with a lurch.

“Hey!” the jedi called from somewhere in the ship.

“Well you didn’t climb aboard a pleasure cruise!” Asami yelled back. “Hold on, we’re taking off!”

“About time!”

She rolled her eyes and angled the ship up toward the nearest exit lane off the planet. Pounding footsteps told her the jedi had returned to the cockpit. She glanced over at her as she sat down and buckled into the crash webbing. Asami pushed the thrusters to full power and they took off, weaving through the planet traffic. “Come on, there’s gotta be an opening. You can find it…” She searched the skyline, waiting for a gap in the rush of ships before spotting one. “There!” She pulled, up, sailing away from the planet’s surface and breaking orbit. She gritted her teeth as the G forces pulled at her. As soon as they cleared the planet’s gravitational pull, Asami’s stomach soared upward, then settled somewhere at the base of her spine as the artificial gravity kicked in. She set on the long range scanners and sighed. “No pursuers, yet.”

The jedi sighed and undid her crash webbing. She leaned back in her seat, placing her feet on the ship console. “Excellent,” she said, oblivious to Asami’s cold stare directed at her filthy boots. “So, will there be any holo-clip viewings on today’s flight?” she asked, flashing a half smile. When Asami only scowled back, she removed her shoes from the console and sat up straight in her chair. “Thank you for getting me out of there, by the way.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Asami said, opening up the hyperdrive coordinates. “We’ve got a ways to go before we’re safe from your friend, I’m guessing.”

“Oh, let’s not worry about that now. Talk to me about something else, like where we’re going.”

“We?”

“Well, I’m assuming you didn’t punch in coordinates to the center of a black hole.”

Asami laughed and stood up. “No, but you’re assuming that I’m going to let you stay on this ship with that man chasing you. As soon as we pull out of hyperspace, you’re riding an escape pod down to the nearest planet.”

The jedi stood up as well. “Are you serious? I saved your life! I’m a member of the Jedi Order! You can’t just shoot me out the airlock!”

“Did I say I was going to do that?” Asami walked out of the cockpit, aware that the jedi followed her. “And if you hadn’t shown up on my dock, you wouldn’t have needed to save my life.”

“You talk as if these events just happen.” They stopped in the hallway. 

Asami turned to her. “They did. I had the bad luck to have some jedi stumble onto my ship. Now, if we don’t get shot into bits when we pull out of hyperspace, you can show your gratitude for the ride by jettisoning early.”

“Me show you gratitude?” The jedi’s brow furrowed and her cocky grin turned into a snarl. “You’re the one who could stand to act a little more gracious.”

Asami pointed at the woman threateningly. “Listen, Jedi-”

“It’s Korra!”

“Korra. I don’t care about whatever holy war you were fighting down there. I just know I don’t want to get in the middle of whatever it was. If you value my safety and well-being, you’ll get off my ship as soon as possible.”

“But what if this wasn’t a meeting by chance?” Korra asked. Asami groaned and turned away. She began walking toward the cargo hold. She needed to make sure everything had stayed in place during their hasty take-off. “What if the force guided us to one another? I could be putting you in more danger by leaving.”

“Don’t care,” Asami called. She ducked into the cargo hold and sighed in relief. Most of the crates had remained in place. She set to work straightening the ones that had budged in their restraints.

Korra moved to help her, despite Asami’s best efforts to ignore her. “Look, either the freaky mask guy is waiting for us when we drop out of hyperspace, or he’s not. Even if there is a battalion of ships looking for me, jettisoning me off the ship won’t convince them I’m gone. The sith will take this ship and dismantle it if they think I was on it.” The Jedi smiled. “And I don’t think the sith approve of these kinds of weapons,” she said, shifting the lid off the crate to reveal a box full of illegal weapons.

“Stop that!” snapped Asami. She shoved Korra away, securing the lid back on the crate. “I wouldn’t have to worry about the sith checking my cargo anyways if it weren’t for you.”

“Well excuse me, princess.” Korra dropped the cargo and let Asami struggle with it. “You know, as a Jedi I’ve been trained in certain abilities, ways in which I might fool a sith patrol into leaving your ship alone.”

Asami snorted. “Is that before or after they check your wanted records?”

“Very funny.” Korra paced the room. Asami kept a wary eye on her. “Actually, it’s called a Jedi mind trick. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“Sounds more like space magic,” Asami replied. She left the cargo hold and Korra followed.

“Well it’s not. I guarantee I can get any sith patrol to overlook anything strange on this ship. They could walk into a flying sex dungeon and wouldn’t give it a second thought.”

Asami shook her head. “Aren’t Jedi supposed to be these noble, pious warriors that spout wisdom without being asked?” She went to the ship’s galley and began her search for a meal, Korra still on her heels.

“Only the old ones.” She was aware of Korra’s gaze following every piece of food she pulled from the cupboard. The Jedi must not have eaten recently. Asami sighed and tossed a bar of rations over to her. “Um, I didn’t need…”

“Yes, you do.” Asami grabbed her own ration bar and unwrapped it. “And you need a better plan on fooling the Sith.” When Korra began to protest, she held up a hand. “As strong as I’m sure your mind tricks are, it would be too suspicious to have a Jedi even talk to a Sith in the first place, let alone a whole patrol. We can hide the cargo containers in some caches I have aboard the ship. You,” she pointed at Korra, “will need a change of clothes, and will do everything I say, exactly as I say if you expect to stay on this ship and make it past security in the next port.”

A grin spread across Korra’s face. “Really? Does this mean-?”

“It means I’m not shooting you out the airlock. Not much else.” Asami took a bite from her tasteless food and swallowed. “And don’t you dare get comfy on my ship. I’m leaving you on the next planet.”

Korra shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t dream of it, your pricklyness.”

Asami laughed. “What, did you use up all your good insults?”

“I am a little tired. You know, saving the galaxy and all.” She took another bite out of her ration bar. Despite Korra’s initial protests, she had consumed over half the ration bar. Asami took one more bite out of hers before wrapping it up and storing it away. She waited patiently while Korra finished hers with two more bites.

“Better?” Asami asked. The Jedi nodded and suppressed a yawn. “Good. Then you can do us both a favor and go get some rest. I’m sure whatever Jedi magic you have will work better after some rest.”

Korra remained where she sat, head cocked to the side as she rested her face on her palm. “Why are you being so nice, now?”

“I’m not going to treat you poorly while you’re on my ship. Any idiot could see you’re underfed and exhausted. Don’t Jedi have labor laws to protect against that or something?” She walked to the doorway and gestured down the hall. Korra stood, yawning again while she stretched.

“It’s a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you once we’re planet-side.” She offered Asami a wink as she followed her out into the hall.

“Or I’ll just never hear it.” Asami led her to the only bed on the ship, hers. “Get some rest. I’ll keep watch on deck.” she pushed Korra into the cabin and shut the door behind her. She was in no mood for more of the Jedi’s persistent banter. “Blast it,” she muttered. “What have I gotten into?” After waiting a second to make sure Korra would stay in the cabin, she walked back up to the cockpit and took a seat in her worn-out chair.

Asami pulled up the navigation grid and checked their current destination. It was a safe distance away from sith territory, though that was only because it was firmly entrenched in Hutt territory. “So which is the lesser evil?” she asked. Asami had a feeling that they would find out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have escaped the Sith, but is their new predicament any better?

Korra woke to the lurching sensation of the ship exiting hyperspace. She sat up, glancing around the strange cabin room for a moment before remembering how she had arrived there. She sighed and laid back in bed, folding her hands behind her head. The captain would come get her if she was needed for anything. Might as well take a moment to rest.

“Get up. We’re landing soon.”

Korra faked a yawn and unfolded her hands. “You just interrupted the most lovely dream.” She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. “I was on a luxury starship, surrounded by the most attractive crew members.” Of course, none of this was true, but Korra could not resist having fun at the expense of the prickly smuggler.

“Aren’t Jedi forbidden from love?”

“Attachments. We can admire all we like, however.” She arched her eyebrows and gave Asami a half smile.

The quip provoked very little in the way of a reaction, unfortunately. “Well, at least you won’t be uncomfortable with the plan. Put these on.” She tossed a bundle of clothes toward Korra. “You’re going to play the latest lover to catch my interest. You’re a bounty hunter looking to move up from a planetary to a galactic scale, and so I promised to show you the best place to do it.”

Korra began picking apart the clothes. They seemed to be standard fare for what a rough-and-tumble bounty hunter might wear. “And where might that be?”

“Tatooine, the biggest hive of scum and villainy this side of the galaxy.”

“I can honestly say I’ve never been here.” Korra got off the bed and began peeling off her old, sweaty jedi robes. Asami immediately turned away. “A smuggler with integrity. I might blush,” she teased. Though Asami did not face her, Korra laughed when she saw her shoulders bunch up with tension.

“Keep testing me and we’ll see how far my integrity goes. Jedi fetch a high price in certain markets.”

Korra ignored the threat and began shimmying into the tight leather pants. She could not sense any deception or other...wacky force vibes from Asami. She was genuinely a good person that most likely kept up the facade of the cold smuggler to keep in business. Korra smirked as she slipped on the loose-fitting shirt and the wrinkled old leather jacket, creased and worn in all the right places. “So as your lover, I get to wear your signature jacket?”

“Isn’t that what star-struck fools do?”

“Oh come on, like you’ve never watched a romance vid.” She tugged the jacket in place, then tied the blasker holster in place around her hip and thigh. “I’m assuming you’re going to offer me a replacement weapon?”

“You can take one from the armory. Are you decent, yet?”

Korra laughed and tugged at the hem of her pants. “As decent as I can be in tight leather. Isn’t Tatooine a desert planet?”

“You’re too tough to notice.” Asami turned and glanced her over. “And stop looking so carefree.”

“I hardly look carefree. I’m very concerned about the breathability of these pants.” She followed Asami to the ship’s small armory and selected one of the flashier pistols in addition to a vibroblade she could strap to her back.

“I suppose it helps to have one weapon you’re useful with,” Asami said as she helped strap the vibroblade in place.

Korra let her adjust the strap of the vibroblade so that it sat comfortably against her back. “That reminds me.” She reached into the jacket and pulled out her lightsaber. “I suppose I shouldn’t keep this with me, huh?” She could not help noticing how Asami stared at the lightsaber. She stared at it like all non-Jedi did, with the same measure of fear everyone had for it. Korra slipped it back inside the jacket pocket. “Sorry.”

“No. Keep it with you. If anyone asks, say you took it off a Jedi. You’ll seem more impressive that way.” Asami took a step back. Her snappy attitude seemed to be gone, and she refused to meet Korra’s gaze anymore. “Follow me to the cockpit. They’ll be hailing us to touch down soon.” They walked to the front of the ship, where Asami slid into the captain’s chair. She reached out and patted the co-pilot’s chair. “Come take the seat of honor, and be ready to turn up the charm. I’m known for picking the ruffians that fawn over me best.”

Korra snorted and took the offered chair. Whatever had upset Asami about the lightsaber had passed for the moment. She would have to ask about it later, perhaps when she was certain Asami would not leave her stranded on Tatooine. “Your winning personality will make that more than easy, trust me.”

“What did you say?” Asami arched a warning brow at her as she turned on the comm channel.

“Nothing, my saccharine sarlac.”

“We’ll see how long that smart mouth of yours lasts.” Asami activated the hailing frequency and settled back into her chair.

“Mos Eisley Spaceport. Clearance code?”

“Gamma 43815. Looking for docking space in the north hangar.”

“Copy. Hold for verification.”

Korra swiveled back and forth in her chair, waiting patiently for Asami to give her the all clear.

“Asami Sato, you are clear for landing,” the voice crackled over the comm channel again. “Please dock at station 324.”

Asami cut the link to the comm channel and glanced over at Korra. “Don’t get too excited yet.” She eased the craft forward in an approach to the spaceport. “For all I know, there might be a squadron of sith waiting for us on the surface.”

“Well, now you’re just tempting fate,” Korra teased. She adjusted her jacket again. The leather already felt a little stifling. She did not know how she would manage on the surface of Tatooine. “Though it will certainly be interesting if I have to fight a sith warrior while wearing leather pants. Will my butt perhaps be distracting enough to them?”

“Out of all the Jedi in the galaxy, the vain one had to board my ship,” Asami muttered.

“I’m a Jedi, not a saint. Who am I to deny my own physical prowess?” Korra laughed as Asami’s brow wrinkled further. “You do realize you make yourself a really easy target, right?” 

Asami piloted the ship toward their assigned hangar rather than respond. When they touched down, she turned to Korra. “This is it. Time to show off your best bounty hunter impersonation.” They disembarked the ship and Korra immediately felt the oppressive heat of Tatooine’s twin suns pushing down on her. She groaned and readjusted the jacket. Korra sneaked a glance at Asami to see if she suffered from the heat at all, but saw no signs of weakness.

The spaceport hangar was relatively quiet. Only a few dockworkers rummaged around the ship. The main hangar doors opened and a hutt slithered in with two bodyguards. He raised his arms in what Korra assumed was a welcoming gesture and called out to Asami in Huttese, “Sato, welcome to Mos Eisley! I certainly hope you had a safe journey. The Sith and Republic have been picking at each other for weeks just outside our borders!”

Asami nudged Korra forward and they walked up to the hutt. “Gulda, it’s such a pleasure to see you again.” She grasped the hutt’s hand and shook it firmly. “While the Sith proved a little troublesome, it was more than easy enough to make my way here. I trust you will be pleased with my prompt delivery.” Even as she spoke, a docking crew had entered the hangar to begin offloading her goods. Korra could feel an underlying tension in Asami’s words, as if the friendly banter were more part of a negotiation.

“You’re quite the talented pilot, Sato. I’m sure you’ve earned your full payment.” The hutt glanced in Korra’s direction and narrowed his eyes. “But I haven’t met your companion. Introduce us.”

Korra could sense Asami’s hesitation before she even spoke. “This is…”

She stepped forward and put on her best cocky smile. She had to make them think she was as full of herself as possible. “The name’s Finn Kalron, and trust me, you’re going to hear that name a lot more now that I’ve made it to Tatooine.”

Gulda chuckled deeply. “Sato, you’ve always liked the fortune seekers.” He slithered over to Korra and looked her over. “If I had to guess, I’d say you’re a bounty hunter, probably a vigilante with some noble code. You rose to the height of fame from whatever backwater world you came from, and you’re on Tatooine to begin building a reputation.”

As Gulda garbled on in Huttese, Korra got the feeling that this was someone who worked very hard to know the outer rim. After he finished, Korra shrugged and asked, “So you get a lot of people who use that line, I’m guessing?”

“I’ve lost count.”

“Then I have my work cut out for me if I want to separate myself from the others.”

“You’re with Asami Sato, that’s enough to put you a bit ahead despite your pandering speech. I have a task that a young bounty hunter could easily solve, if you’re interested.” Gulda leered at her through half-lidded eyes, almost daring her to turn him down.

“Why of cour-”

Asami stepped in before she could dig herself into a hole. “Gulda, you’re too generous to her. Let us get settled in and give my companion time to consider the offer. We’ll stop by your palace later. Perhaps tonight? I hear you have quite the entertainment lined up.”

Korra glanced between Asami and Gulda. The two stared intently at each other for several tense seconds before Gulda seemed to sag in acceptance. “That I do, Sato.” He waved one of his bodyguards forward, a twilek with a nasty scar across his pale face. He gave a suitcase to Asami. When she opened it, Korra saw more credits stuffed inside than she had ever seen in one place. “You’ll find your payment accounted for.”

Asami quickly rifled through the case contents. She activated a micro-scanner on her communicator, probably to verify the credits were real. Finally, she shut the case and handed it over to Korra. “It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, Gulda.” She placed an arm around Korra’s waist, and Korra had to bite her lip to keep from yelping in surprise. “We’ll see you at the palace.”

“I look forward to it.” Gulda began slithering away. “And I look forward to becoming more acquainted with Finn Kalron.”

The way Gulda said the false name troubled Korra. He gave her one last parting glance that made her think he did not believe for one second that her name was  _ Finn Kalron _ . “I gotta find a ship out of here,” she muttered.

“Not until you convince Gulda of who you are. If he thinks for a second that he can make a profit off you by turning you into the Sith, he will, and trying to run away will only make things look worse for you. Gulda knows what everyone does on this planet.” Asami offered her a sympathetic smile. “Welcome to Tatooine. You might as well get comfortable.”


End file.
